Une Invitation Inattendue
by Coralie Roks
Summary: Lavande ne savait pas trop si elle devait aller au mariage de Harry et Ginny


**Une Invitation Inattendue**

Quand elle reçut l'invitation au mariage, Lavande ne sut pas vraiment comment elle devait réagir. Était-elle sensée être flattée que Harry et Ginny aient pensé à elle ou bien devait-elle voir cela comme une sorte de mauvaise farce ? L'avaient-ils invité pour se moquer d'elle ? Après tout, si elle y allait, ce serait la première fois qu'elle reverrait le fameux Trio depuis la désormais célèbre Bataille de Poudlard, et spécifiquement Ron et Hermione. Elle était partagée. Mais tout de même, Harry ne semblait pas être le genre de gars à humilier publiquement les gens. Et Hermione lui avait quand même sauvé la vie malgré leur hostilité réciproque, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Oui, elle irait. Elle devait au moins la remercier ! Et puis c'était une de ces choses qui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans une vie. Elle allait aller au mariage de l'Élu ! Des milliers de gens tueraient pour être à sa place !

La famille Weasley avait décidé d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas pour empêcher que des personnes qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus viennent au mariage. Ainsi, Lavande dut transplaner à l'écart du village près du Terrier, répondre aux questions de George Weasley pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas bu de Polynectar et lire le bout de parchemin qu'il lui tendit pour que la maison apparaisse enfin devant elle. Alors qu'elle en franchissait à peine le portail, une femme portant une robe rose se jeta sur elle. Parvati ! Lavande était si contente que Padma et elle soient présentes. Harry et Ginny avaient dû inviter tous leurs camarades de classe. Après avoir salué d'autres anciens Gryffondors, notamment Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, les yeux de Lavande voyagèrent jusqu'au fond la pièce, si on pouvait appeler un chapiteau une pièce. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Ron Weasley et sa fiancée, Hermione Granger. Pile à ce moment-là, Hermione tourna la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ron fit de même et ils échangèrent des regards gênés. Lavande ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-elle aller leur parler ? Oui. Elle devait leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun effet sur elle. Et elle devait remercier Hermione. Elle marcherait la tête haute et elle leur sourirait. Elle était une Gryffondor après tout ! Et les Gryffondors étaient courageux et fiers.

Quand elle arriva auprès d'eux, Ron pencha la tête et Hermione lui envoya un demi-sourire.

« Salut, leur dit Lavande, comment ça va ?

- Euh, bien, fit Ron, et toi ?

- Ça va » dit-elle, pas vraiment surprise par l'absence de conversation « je suis vraiment heureuse de te... Enfin je veux dire ! »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui n'était pas si mal dans cette robe rouge.

« De vous voir tous les deux ! »

« Oui, c'est sympa de te voir aussi » répondit Hermione

« D'ailleurs, euh, je... Je voulais te remercier pour, tu sais, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie pendant la Bataille. Je veux dire, ça m'a vraiment touchée. Et, je serais pas là sans toi, Hermione. »

« Y a pas de quoi, Lavande, mais c'était rien, vraiment. T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ouais, dit Ron, les Gryffondors, faut qu'on se serre les coudes, hein ? »

À ce moment précis, un homme de très petite taille avec une longue moustache se racla la gorge et annonça à tout le monde qu'il était temps de prendre place dans le chapiteau car le mariage allait commencer. Lavande fut contente que ce moment gênant soit terminé. Elle se mit juste à côté de Parvati et Padma, derrière Angelina Johnson et George Weasley. Avant de s'asseoir, elle regarda autour d'elle. Le jardin était vraiment magnifique. Le Terrier n'avait vraiment pas l'air à sa place à côté. C'était une maison difforme et rudimentaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds mais on lui avait que c'était un endroit un peu original. « Original, c'est ça » pensa Lavande en gloussant. Elle observa ensuite les gens qui étaient assis. Elle en reconnaissait beaucoup. Il y avait Olivier Dubois, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein, … Elle pouvait également facilement comprendre qui faisait partie de la famille Weasley. Par contre, elle aperçut un homme de grande taille et eux cheveux blonds habillé en moldu juste derrière Harry qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, la soirée se passa très bien. Harry et Ginny étaient radieux. La plus jeune Weasley, bientôt Potter, portait une robe blanche splendide mais simple qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Les cheveux de Harry étaient aussi désordonnés que d'ordinaire mais il était superbe. La cérémonie elle-même fut courte mais émouvante, surtout quand Harry et Ginny échangèrent les alliances, et de nombreuses personnes avaient les larmes aux yeux. Elle était régulièrement interrompue par Molly Weasley qui pleurait comme une madeleine et clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait aimé Harry comme son propre fils dès leur première rencontre à la gare de King's Cross. Le seul qui pouvait la concurrencer était Hagrid qui ne cessait de déclarer que les parents de Harry auraient été très fiers de lui tout en se mouchant bruyamment dans un immense mouchoir qui ressemblait plus à une tente. Lavande aperçut même le Professeur McGonagall en train de s'essuyer les yeux. Pendant la fête, elle discuta avec quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait, ayant notamment une conversation d'un quart d'heure sur les vêtements des invités avec Fleur Weasley, et dansa avec certains de ses anciens camarades de classe. C'était comme si elle était revenue à la période de Poudlard. En fait, c'était encore mieux. Le traumatisme laissé par la guerre dans l'esprit des gens semblait les rapprocher plus que jamais et elle apprécia réellement la soirée. Même Ginny réussit à rester calme quand Cho Chang demanda une danse avec son mari et la laissa le prendre par la main, à la condition qu'il se fasse pardonner plus tard. Néanmoins, Lavande fit attention à bien éviter Luna Lovegood qui portait, encore une fois, une robe jaune-canari. Elle avait toujours trouvée cette fille bizarre et ennuyeuse.

Après une valse longue et endiablée partagée avec Neville, elle décida de retourner à sa table étant donné que ses pieds lui faisaient vraiment mal. Tandis qu'elle regardait à nouveau autour d'elle, elle aperçut le même inconnu que tantôt. Il était assis seul à une table et semblait plongé dans un profond ennui alors elle décida d'aller lui parler.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire, ça vous dérange si je m'assois avec vous ? »

Il sembla surpris par cette demande mais tira néanmoins la chaise la plus proche de lui.

« Non, pas de problème.

- Vous êtes un ami de Ginny ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu.

- Non, répondit-il, Je suis le cousin de Harry. Je ne, euh, je ne suis pas un sorcier. Euh... Dudley Dursley ! » dit-il finalement en lui tendant sa main

« Oh, je vois ! Enchantée ! Je suis Lavande Brown, j'ai été à la même école que Harry et Ginny » répondit Lavande en lui serrant la main

Il fit une tête un peu bizarre quand elle mentionna Poudlard mais ne dit rien. Il ne correspondait pas du tout aux descriptions que Harry avait faites de lui pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Certes, c'était bien un homme blond de son âge avec un cou très petit. Et il fixait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture avec une expression d'intense envie, sans toutefois céder à la tentation. Mais il était mince, musclé même, et semblait relativement inoffensif et mal à l'aise, assis tout seul sur cette chaise et portant un costume noir. Lavande se sentit apitoyée. Elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un moldu, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas et avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pour la plupart pas.

« Alors, Harry m'a raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de vous mais c'est vraiment différent de vous rencontrer en personne.

- Euh, oui »

Il semblait embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas trop étrange pour vous d'être ici ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet

« Eh bien, cette maison est vraiment bizarre...

Lavande rit bruyamment.

- Oui, je ne peux pas vous contredire là-dessus !

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez étrange, continua-t-il avec un sourire poli, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent ici, mais bon, c'est pas grave. C'était sympa de la part de Harry de m'inviter.

Lavande se dit qu'elle le trouvait vraiment trop mignon à ne pas savoir que dire ou faire.

- Et bien, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne comprend pas vraiment comment les choses fonctionnent dans votre monde non plus.

- Je pourrais toujours vous expliquer, proposa-t-il

- Avec plaisir ! Dit Lavande, mais d'abord, il faut que je remplisse à nouveau mon verre.

Il fit un geste pour se lever afin de le faire pour elle mais, d'un coup de baguette, c'était déjà fait. Dudley fixa le verre, apparemment pris entre la crainte et l'émerveillement.

- Oups ! Désolée ! Dit Lavande, j'ai tendance à oublier à quel point ça peut être bizarre pour les moldus. C'est tellement naturel pour moi !

Dudley parut légèrement offensé par le mot « moldu » mais elle reprit la parole, battant des cils.

- Et si vous me parliez de votre vie et moi de la mienne ? »

Le temps sembla s'être accéléré tandis qu'ils discutaient. Lavande apprit que Dudley travaillait dans l'entreprise de perceuse dirigée par son père – bien qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une perceuse – et qu'il pratiquait également la boxe. De plus, il lui parla d'un appareil nommé télévision et essaya de lui expliquer comment quelque chose qui s'appelait internet fonctionnait. Il lui proposa même de lui donner son numéro mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Son numéro de quoi ? Quant à elle, elle lui raconta qu'elle travaillait dans un magasin – ça au moins il comprendrait – et elle mentionna une chanson moldue qu'elle avait entendue à la RTM une fois. Bien qu'il viennent de mondes très différents et qu'ils ne puissent pas vraiment partager leurs opinions sur des choses, elle trouvait agréable d'être simplement assise avec lui. Une fois que leurs verres eurent été remplis plusieurs fois encore, il lui demanda une danse. Elle accepta avec joie et, tandis qu'ils se balançaient en rythme – après qu'il eut marché sur son pied par deux fois avant de se répandre en excuses – elle se dit que ce mariage s'était vraiment bien passé, après tout.


End file.
